The Heron and the Hawk
by could107
Summary: Max's long lost brother returns. Only thing she didn't know about him. Oneshot. implied GazzyxOC


A kid flew from the sky and landed in the tunnel followed by a girl. He wore white cloths and had white hair, skin and even eyes. He looked about fourteen. The girl had black hair that fell against her shoulders. She wore fingerless gloves that reached her elbow and a skirt. She looked about eleven. The flock stared at him suspiciously.

He disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Max.

"Hello Max" he said grinning.

She cocked her arm back and punched him. He grabbed her fist and yanked her arm up. She punched him again and this time she hit him hard. He let go of her arm holding his stomach grinning.

"Sorry but a girl needs her space" she said breathing hard.

Before he did anything else Fang ran up and punched him in the jaw. He skidded away and spat out a glob of blood.

"This should be fun" he said running at him.

He punched at him but he dodged it. Fang rolled to the side and launched a snap kick at his ribs. He grabbed his foot and threw him against the ground.

He aimed a punch at his head but he hit the dirt. Fang swept his feet from under him and punched. He threw his head back dodging it and kicked him in the ribs. They both heard the crack of his ribs breaking.

Fang punched him in the stomach then kicked his head into the ground. He spun and placed his knee against his back pulling his arm in the air. His arm cracked as a bon broke.

"Had enough yet." Fang growled.

"Not even close" he said.

He disappeared from view and reappeared above Fang. He punched him hard and he hit the ground hard.

"Ya done yet?" he asked.

Max ran between them both and spreading her arms.

"Stop." she said.

"Hey gothic started it" he said pointing at Fang.

"What are you Seth, eight?" the girl asked

"Shut up Jessica" he said.

"Just who are you two?" Angel asked.

"My Name's Seth" he said. "And she's Jessica. I'm here to see my sister."

"And who might that be?" Fang grunted.

"She's standing next to you" he said pointing at Max.

"What? I don't have any blood brothers or sisters." she exclaimed. "My only one died a few weeks ago"

"That's because I was kept a secret. Jeb and Dr. Martinez had both of us created but I was born a few months after you. The director didn't know about me until I was a month old. I was abducted then. They grafted wings to my back but the shock from the surgery eliminated any pigment in my body. Which is why I'm like this." he said.

He bit down on his finger until he drew blood. It was white instead of red.

"I'd tell you more but it seems we have company" he said before his voice was drowned out by the noise of a hundred Flyboys.

He jumped into the air knocking out a few Flyboys. He spun in the air and knocked a head off then tore off an arm.

Jessica let louse her trade mark scream knocking out a dozen Flyboys.

Gazzy and Iggy had used up all their bombs and were fighting together.

Seth flew over and began to fight with Max. She ducked and he spun and kicked over her head taking out a fly boy.

"Max look out!" he yelled

He grabbed her wrist yanking her to the side. The Flyboys fist flew through the air and hit him in the chest. He gasped and sank fifteen feet before zooming into the air and punched a flyboy with all his might. Its head flew off and Seth watched it go.

Seth flew up to Jessica breathing hard. She had blood trickling down her forehead and a few bruises but was otherwise wasn't hurt.

Max turned towards them and motioned from them to come over. They complied and flew over.

"Thanks" Max said.

"You're welcome" Seth said grinning. "So what now?"

"Hey don't act like you're with us now" Fang said.

"Oh come on emo kid" Seth said sighing. "Can't you let bygones be bygones?"

"I don't trust you" Fang said. "And I'm not emo!"

"Well I trust him" Angel said. "He doesn't want to fight he just wants to be with his family." Angel smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You read my mind" Seth said making a lame a joke. Angel laughed with him and soon so was everyone but Fang.

"Okay" Max said. "You can come with us"

"Are you kidding" Fang exclaimed.

"Oh come on Fang" Nudge said.

"Yeah come on" Iggy said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Fang said. "But I still don't like you"

"It's alright you'll get used to me" Seth said his grin never fading.

"So, a, Jessica" Gazzy said nervously "Are you coming too?"

Jessica watched him then sighed. "I have to" she said. "Or else he gets into no end of trouble." She said pointing at Seth.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not that bad!" Seth said laughing. Gazzy looked relieved but laughed with them.

"So where to big sis?" Jessica asked.

"North" Seth and Max said together. Max stared at him and Seth laughed.

"Siblings" Seth said. Max shook her head and took off. Everyone else flew after her in formation as the sun began to set.

Could107-thanks for reading. If you like it read and review and I'll write more.


End file.
